This Path Leads To Nothing
is the eighth episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Singburi Coming back from an intense tribal council, Turquoise asks Angelina about what happened. Angelina tells Turquoise that she knew Adrienna was never gonna be loyal to them and the fact she couldn't give her a good answer before tribal council, caused her to target Adrienna instead. Turquoise doesn't know if she can still trust Angelina but she has no other choice. Frederick keeps bragging towards Darryl about how he feels he is dominating this season even though Adrienna went home. Darryl, however, keeps being looking bored and decides that he doesn't enjoy the game anymore. He tells Frederick that he's annoying and he won't win this game. Shockingly enough, Darryl decides to quit the game and leaves with the boat to home. Evenim informs Turquoise and Angelina about the recent event of Darryl quitting the game. While Angelina looks shocked, because she didn't expect it at all, Turquoise looks more happy. Buriram Claire heads to Tierra and asks her if she's still willing to vote with her for the upcoming tribal. Tierra doesn't know if she really wants to go with Claire but looking at the options she got right now, she has to go with Claire. She tells her that she's okay with going with her but in her confessional she says that it'll be time for her to take out Claire whenever she gets the chance to. Chad, Alex and Liam are sitting together until Heidi arrives. She tells the boys that she'd love to hang out with them. The guys give her a strange look which causes Heidi to slowly panic. She tells them that they have to stop bullying her and when Liam tries to help her, she refuses his help and runs off. Heidi talks to Claire about how she hates the boys in this game. Claire uses Heidi as a shield and says that it'll be about time to boot one of the guys. And if she has a say in it, it will be Liam. Prison Island Kamella sings a few of her songs while walking at the beach. Nick and Stephen look at each other and decide to work together to win their way into the game. Stephen is the only one left with no wins so he needs to make sure that he wins the upcoming duel. Kara and Kamella talk as well. Kamella says that they have to make sure that one of them wins the next duel because she really wants to make sure they make it far. Kara nods shy and doesn't know if she wants to play hard. Challenge SINGBURI BURIRAM Buriram, getting your first look at the new Singburi tribe, Adrienna being eliminated after a purple rock draw and Darryl has quit the game. Everyone looks interested in how the purple rock draw happened and why Darryl quit the game. The challenge gets played and due to strong teamwork, Singburi manages to win the challenge, sending Buriram to tribal council. Duel Kamella, Kara, Nick and Stephen arrive at the duel area. Jeff tells them that they will compete in a balance challenge again. But this time, they need to hold a giant brick above their head. The person who stands the longest will win a point and might enter the game. Survivors ready? GO! The four returnees do their best to balance however Kara and Stephen drop out of the challenge immediately. It's Kamella vs. Nick now. Nick wants to return to the game so badly, after being rejected for two returnee seasons it's finally time to prove anyone that he's a winner. Kamella doesn't wanna lose another challenge so she does her best. After a tough battle, it's Kamella who wins the duel against Nick. Nick feels terrible and starts to cry while Kamella jumps out of excitement and is ready to beat some asses in the game. Buriram Coming back from the challenge, the girls sit together and discuss the vote. Claire is very straightforward into wanting to vote for Liam. Tierra isn't really sure about voting Liam and instead would like to vote for Chad. Before Tierra can even build her opinion, Claire interrupts her by saying that Chad is on their side. Liam needs to go. Liam is bonding with Alex and Chad while Alex and Chad are bonding without Liam. Alex wants to get to know Liam better but he has no chance since Chad is trying to win Alex over. Tierra returns to camp and notices that Chad is manipulating Alex. Tierra gets very annoyed by the attitude of both Claire and Chad. Tierra takes Liam aside and says that he's the target tonight and if they wanna survive, they need to make sure to boot Claire tonight. Liam, who doesn't know if he can trust Tierra or not, tells her that he has to think about it. Tierra thinks that Liam should let her know on time if he wants to make the move or not. Tierra makes a confessional, saying that she's probably not gonna risk her game for Liam if he doesn't want to actually play the game. Tribal Council Alex, Chad, Claire, Heidi, Liam and Tierra arrive at tribal council and look at Kamella who just arrived too. Kamella laughs and waves heavily at the group, especially to Liam, who looks super excited to see Kamella. Heidi screams, apparently being a fan of Kamella and the others look all happy except for Claire and Chad. Jeff asks Liam how it feels to be playing the game as a returnee. Liam says that he knows that the steaks are high but he's ready to play the game together with these people, smiling at Chad and Alex. Tierra sighs and looks at Claire, who grins at Jeff. Jeff asks how Claire feels. She says that she's feeling awesome and she can't wait to vote. Kamella looks at Claire and immediately gets an off feeling. Everyone votes and Jeff then reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . . . . . Claire . . . . . . . . Liam . . . . . . . . Liam . . . . . . . . Liam . . . . . . . . 7th person voted out of Survivor: Thailand... . . . . . . . . Liam (5-1) Liam's smile disappears, not realizing that Tierra's words were true. Tierra makes an I-Told-You-So face and flips her hair while Kamella looks disappointed. Claire has an evil smile while Liam gets his torch snuffed. He looks back at the group and wishes them all best of luck. Votes Tierra voted Liam: "Look, if you came to me and you actually tried to play the game "with these fella's" then I'd probably have idoled that witch out but now I'm gonna save that opportunity for a later time. Missed chance, mate. You and me... no, this path leads to nothing." Chad voted Liam: "Good guy, but you're so threatening, especially with that new returnee girl coming into the game. This is bad sh*t." Claire voted Liam: "And here we are, voting off number two! The next target is set on Kamella, because we need those returnees out as fast as possible." Heidi voted Liam: "I am still so PISSED that you run over me just like I was a bag of old cheese. How could you?!" Alex voted Liam: "Sorry dude, I really think that we'd get along but the odds are against you. Best of luck!" Liam voted Claire: "You're against me, but I feel like you're not having the votes. Maybe just Heidi? She's been against me since we're here. So yeah, sorry girly." Final Words "Well, that was really a blindside. They pulled it off, and I did not see that coming honestly. Maybe I was blind, maybe I was naive. I should've listened to Tierra, she actually warned me. Well, lessons are once again learned. Best of luck to Kamella, I hope she's gonna kick their asses like she wants!" - Liam, 14th Place